


To dance with death

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Failed sucide attempt, Happy Ending, death not by suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in no way advocating suicide! This is just a little thing I wrote when I was feeing down. I love you all! Please don't hurt yourselves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To dance with death

In what she thought would be her end she was calmer than she expected. She wrote her goodbye letters and put on her nicest dress.

There was only one lathargic tear rolling down her cheek as she drug the knife across her skin. She was calm. She had accepted her death months before.

A kindly old man appeared across the room. He wore a suit and walked with a smooth black cane with a silver head.

"Why did you do this?" Death asked calmly, crossing the room to stand near her. His voice was smooth and calming and caring.

"Because..." she said standing, a small sad smile on her face as she held out her hands. "I should like to dance with you."

Death took her her wrist, bending slowly to kiss the new wound on her wrist. He looked her in the eye. "I'm afraid it's not yet your time, my dear." He said softly.

She looked back into his eyes, puzzled and scared. She heard her mother coming to the door.

"I'll come back for you someday, many years later. I hope you live a long and happy life, my dear." He said softly. In a blink he was gone.

She was lucky the cuts were not deeper. She never told anyone else of her experience with death, but remembered it always.

An old woman now, she lay on her bed, smiling in her sleep as she passed away. Death appeared to her again, looking the same as he had the first time.

"I should like that dance now, my dear." He said. He offered a hand to help her up. 

"I would like that." She said, smiling sweetly and accepting his hand.

And, for the final time, death kissed her wrist as he brought her to heaven's gates. She waved as he departed, as though he were an old friend, and he smiled with a bow, then turned on his heel and left her for the last time.


End file.
